Not My Life
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: An accident sends Finn spiraling into a coma, but when he wakes up, his entire life is completely different. Is it possible that his entire life has simply been a coma dream? More importantly, will he find a way back, or will he even want to? Can he adjust to his new life? Or will he resort to desperate measures to get home? But which is his real home? Finnceline. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the Adventure time characters. Most of the characters in later chapters are simply the show's characters in a slightly more real life.

* * *

Sleep

Finn speed vaulted over the low wall landing on his feet and instantly continuing to sprint after the whywolf that he and Marceline were chasing. It wasn't for some random reason like their normal adventures. This whywolf had something they needed. It was running on all fours, its suit shredded from running through countless thorn bushes, bushes Finn had continuously charged straight through after him. Finn looked like a pincushion and the wolf looked like he was feral. The only thing missing was the foam. Of course, Finn could just be missing it on account of the yellow dog clutched between his jaws.

Jake was unconscious but the whywolf was careful not to bite him. Finn and Marceline were both chasing the wolf but Marceline was flying over all of the obstacles. Finn was still making better time than her as she was trying to keep her eyes on it while flying over the trees and had to backtrack every time it changed direction. Finally, Finn drew his father's sword and threw it at the whywolf. It dropped Jake and spun kicking the sword back at him. Finn moved to avoid it but the pommel still hit him in the head throwing him backward. he crashed head first into a tree and pushed himself up but the whywolf was already running away with Jake again. Marceline suddenly grabbed the wolf by the throat causing it to drop Jake. Then, she ripped its head off and dropped it picking up Jake.

"Alright Finn," Marceline said turning toward him. "I'll meet you at-FINN LOOK OUT!"

Finn spun around seconds before something, large, off-white, and harder than a rock crashed into the side of his head. He dropped and the next thing he knew, he was laying on a stretcher and a doctor was shouting something about a coma. Then, his head went blank and his vision went black.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I wanted to get it ready for the parts I suck at. As a fair warning, it probably...okay most likely, won't be as good as my usual stories as it will be based largely in real life, as close as I can get, and will likely start to bore the crap out of me after a little while. Badger me with reviews and I'll work on it. I would like advice based on the summary about what the second genre would be. Thanks for the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Not My Life

Finn opened his eyes and saw a woman sitting beside him looking shocked that he was awake. But there was something off. The woman wasn't any he had met before. She was human and looked a lot like him. Somehow, part of him knew her, even though he had never met another human in his life.

"Mom?" Finn asked tiredly.

"I'm here Baby," she said. "I'm here."

"Where am I?" Finn asked.

"You, young man, are in the hospital," a second human said walking over in a navy blue jacket with some kind of badge said.

_Humans,_ Finn thought. _Human cop. I'm in trouble for going into a coma after chasing a whywolf halfway across Ooo._

"Do you remember anything?" the cop asked.

"I remember chasing a whywolf that had my brother halfway across Ooo until Marceline killed it, then something hit me and put me in a coma, I think," Finn said.

"You were...what?" his mother asked. "What the hell is a whywolf? What's Ooo? Who's your brother?"

"Are you fucking stupid?" Finn asked.

He had taken up swearing at about fifteen for whatever reason and had given up on not killing sentient enemies at sixteen when a bandit almost killed Marceline.

"Ooo, is the world we live in," Finn said glaring at her. "Whywolves are werewolves that study science. My brother is Jake the Dog."

"You mean our pet dog?" his mother asked thoroughly confused. "And we live on Earth. And what the hell makes you think werewolves are real?"

"Son," the cop said. "You live in New York City and you fabricated an entire world in your dreams."

"What possible reason could I have for that?" Finn asked.

"Guilt," the cop said. "You were found beside that dead girl and you were holding the bloody knife. You murdered her!"

"There's one problem with that theory," Finn said. "I was in a coma, wasn't I?"

"Well...you...um..." the cop struggled to think of a theory. "You...probably fell into the coma just after murdering the girl out of guilt."

"I didn't kill anyone and you have no idea what you're talking about," Finn said. "Was there even any blood on my hand?"

"Well," the cop said. "Um, no."

Finn shook his head then glared at him.

"Can I leave now?" Finn asked.

"Fine," the cop said. "But you are definitely not out of the woods."

The cop and Finn's mother both left and Finn got dressed then met his mother in the waiting room. They walked out to some form of box on wheels then drove to a building somewhere in the middle of the city.

"Go to bed," his mother said. "You have school tomorrow."

"School?" Finn asked.

"Yes," his mother said. "School."

"I'm not going to school," Finn said.

"Yes you are," his mother said. "Now go to bed!"

"It's only like six o'clock," Finn complained.

"NOW!" his mother screamed.

Finn glared at her then turned and walked into a hallway and looked around. A door to his left had a sign saying it belonged to him and everyone else could stay out. He pushed the door open and then slammed it behind himself and looked around. his walls had posters of humans in camouflage uniforms with long black things that looked like bo staffs with strange pieces sticking out of the side. There were also a couple with extremely gory and disgusting zombies. His bed was in the corner to the left with a TV against the wall at the foot of the bed. There was a white rectangle box with a circle and long oval in it and a black rectangle on top of it.

"Don't know, don't care," he said looking around again.

Beside the bed, was an end table with a single picture. The picture was of him and a girl hugging and smiling at the camera. He had no clue who it was but he wasn't paying much attention to it because beside it was a black boomerang with a ring on the inside of the bend and a wide C inside.

"Pistol," Marceline said remembering the lesson Marceline had given him about old world weapons called guns.

Finn lay on his bed and closed his eyes and the picture showed up inside his eyelids. Instantly his eyes shot open again and he grabbed the picture holding it over himself so he could see it. The girl was obviously Marceline but less pale and without any bite marks. In the bottom left corner there was a short message.

The message read, "In remembrance of the best thing to ever happen to me. I'll miss you. All my love, Marceline."

He set the picture back in its place just as his mother walked in.

"I'm sorry for yelling," his mother said. "We've talked about you living in dreamland."

"I don't know you," Finn said flatly. "I belong in Ooo. I've never met you before. This is not my life."

His mother instantly turned and walked out slamming the door closed behind her. Finn closed his eyes again and memories of Marceline began flooding into his head. The most recent, excluding the chase he had been on, was the last time he had fought the Lich. Marceline had been wounded and was bleeding out, which vampires apparently could still die of, and Finn had allowed her to feed on him until she was healed. Then, she had thanked him by kissing him, except for real that time.

Eventually, Finn drifted off to sleep and before he knew it his alarm clock was going off. He shut it off then took a shower and brushed his teeth then got dressed and sat at the kitchen table. After a few minutes, his mother walked out with a golden retriever on a leash.

"Take Jake for a walk then I'll take you to school," his mother said.

Finn took the leash and went outside with Jake then sighed and began walking down the street.

"Please tell me you remember me," Finn said quietly looking down at Jake.

Jake simply barked in response. Finn sighed again and continued walking. After Jake had used the bathroom, they headed home and Finn's mother drove Finn to school in the family car that was too big for just the two of them.

When his mother had dropped him off and left, Finn walked inside and was immediately met by a tall, muscular boy with long, white-blonde hair and stubble that matched it, and one with fiery red hair, more muscles than a body builder, and an angry look.

"Look who's here," the one with white hair said. "Wha'da ya think Cody? Should we beat him or give him a swirly?"

"Let's do both," Cody said. "And then you and me'll go visit poor, dead, Marceline and let her know her dear darling Finn's on the way, ain't that right Mitch?"

"Yep," Mitch said.

Mitch moved to grab Finn and Finn grabbed his hand at the base of his thumb and twisted until Mitch fell to his knees begging him to let go. Then Finn smashed his knee into Mitch's face. Cody threw a kick at Finn and Finn ducked under it then drove his knee into Cody's groin and turned to walk away only to be faced by an old human with a large belly, no neck, a swollen tomato nose, a fancy looking suit that was a size to small despite being extra large, and a face so red it looked like he was holding his breath.

"Office, now," the man said evenly despite the rage painted on his face. "All three of you."

Finn followed Mitch and Cody to the office and the man shut the door behind them.

"Mind explaining what happened?" the man, Finn suspected principal, asked.

"They threatened to beat me up and give me a swirly so I defended myself," Finn said. "They also made fun of Marceline."

"And that makes beating them okay?" the man asked. "You're suspended for two weeks and I don't care that you've been in a coma for three months. Get to class."

Finn turned to leave and ducked under a punch then returned the favor driving his elbow into Cody's face.

"ENOUGH!" the man shouted picking up his phone. "All three of you are going home and getting mandatory anger management courses. Now leave."

Fifteen minutes later, Finn's mother took him home and told him to stay in his room for the rest of the day. Then, she went back to work and Finn went to get breakfast. When Finn's mother got home, she spent an hour and a half just yelling at him for getting into a fight then sent him to bed. He could already tell he was going to hate his new life.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Adventure time or any of the characters.

* * *

Counseling

Finn opened his eyes the next day and his mother told him to take a shower then get ready for church. Finn did as instructed and his mother spent a half hour showing him what not to wear, including what he had on. Finally she handed him a suit and told him to change and when she was done she told him to get in the car so that they could go to church, "for Christ All Mighty's sake". Of course, that was the last straw.

"No," Finn finally said.

"Excuse me?" his mother asked.

"No," Finn repeated. "I'm not going to church. I refuse to worship some deity that people were only creative enough to call God and his suicidal son that people worship just for dying."

"Don't you dare disrespect our Lord and Savior," his mother said.

"Don't _you_ dare try to tell me who I can and can't worship," Finn said.

"That is the last straw," his mother said. "I don't care what you dreamed in your coma. You are getting counseling until you start to be HUMAN again!"

With that, she dragged him to the car and then drove to the church. She called a psychiatrist on the way and scheduled an appointment for that day after church. Finn sat in silence in his seat all the way through church until his mother dragged him back out to the car then drove to the psychiatrist's office. Finn was escorted in and sat on the big couch perfectly comfortable and impatient to leave.

"Hello Finn," the psychiatrist said walking in.

She was tall, in her mid twenties, had long hair, a gold metal head band, and a white lab coat.

"Look," Finn said. "I know you're going to ask about my dream, I'll tell you all about it then you'll say I need medicine for my schizophrenia or whatever it is you're going to say I have. How about we just skip to the end."

"Try me," the psychiatrist.

Finn stared at her for a while then sighed and nodded.

"How long do I have Miss?" Finn asked.

"As long as it takes," the psychiatrists said. "And my name is Bonnie."

Finn smirked to himself then nodded again.

"Alright," Finn said. "Where should I begin?"

"The beginning," Bonnie said.

"Alright," Finn said. "For starters, this isn't my life. I don't belong here. I belong in Ooo with Jake, and Billy, and Marceline...*sigh*When I was about three months old, I was abandoned and found by my adoptive parents, who were talking dogs. I became their son and my two brothers, Jermaine and Jake raised me after my mom and dad died. Eventually me and Jake moved out and into a massive tree house and became adventurer heroes. We went around the Land of Ooo fighting criminals, dragons, why-wolves, snow golems, you name it."

"Why-wolves?" Bonnie asked.

"Werewolves that spend their time in glasses and scientist coats and trying to solve the mysteries of the universe," Finn said. "Anyway, eventually we went to the Candy Kingdom where everything, the people, the ground, the buildings, and the animals are all made out of candy."

"Do you like candy?" Bonnie asked and instantly regretted it, knowing it was a mistake.

"...Do I like candy?" Finn asked incredulously. "I knew it. You don't believe a word I've said do you?"

"I believe that you believe it," Bonnie said.

"In other words, no," Finn said. "I knew you wouldn't. You're just like everyone else in this fucking shit hole. Excuse my French."

Bonnie sighed then remembered how he had brightened when he had mentioned Marceline. She also remembered an obituary recently for a girl by the same name.

"Tell me about Marceline," Bonnie said.

"Mine or the one from this world that apparently died?" Finn asked staring into the distance without seeing anything except memories.

"Yours," Bonnie said.

"She's...complicated," Finn said smiling at one memory or another.

"How so?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, she's half demon and a vampire," Finn said.

"It's okay," Bonnie said. "You can tell me absolutely anything. I promise I'll try to take everything you say as the truth."

"Alright," Finn said. "The first time we met, she kicked me and Jake out of our tree house which, as it turned out, had been hers at one time. We spent a few days trying to find somewhere we could live instead with Jake giving me some God awful speech about how home is where people care about you and how you don't need a roof over your head as long as you with people that you consider friends and family. Eventually we found a cave that we liked and cleaned it up and made it homey. Then, just as we thought we could relax again, Marceline showed up and showed us that the cave was hers too. I fought her for the right to have one of the houses back and managed to hold my own until she showcased her ability to transform, in this case into a giant bat. We kept fighting but she easily beat me. Jake tried to help me but she caught him and seemed to suck his insides out. Luckily for me, he moved everything inside of himself into his thumb and shrunk it down before she could bite him then played dead. Anyway, I fought her again but this time it wasn't about a house, it was for my brother. In the end, she still beat me but as thanks for showing her our idea of a good time, she kissed me on the cheek and gave us back our tree house."

"Your idea of a good time is fighting to the death?" Bonnie asked.

"We like a good fight and neither of us had fought anything as challenging as each other for a long time," Finn explained. "Anyway, I didn't See her again for a while. Every once in a while I'd see her at a party but for the most part we didn't really know each other. Then one day, she tricked me into becoming her henchman and made me do things that, at first, seemed to be horrible awful things like helping her feed and leading an army of the undead against a kingdom but then I'd find out that they were really just pranks on me. For example, she only eats the color red and the army of undead were her undead band. When I told her I had figured it out, she admitted that it had been her plan from the beginning. From then on, we were friends and began hanging out more and more often. Most of the time we would have jam sessions and others we would play basketball or watch movies. Eventually me and Jake made the mistake of mentioning that we wanted to be vampires in front of three of her ghost friends. She pretended to bite us at their urging and made us believe we had vampire powers. Then the ghosts tried to eat our souls. Marceline wanted to help but couldn't because Vampires couldn't kill ghosts. She did manage to convince them not to eat us by telling them what movie we brought with us that, by coincidence, they hadn't seen and wanted to. They let us keep our souls then left and Marceline apologized and promised not to ever let them near us again."

"I think I probably would have cut ties," Bonnie said.

"I considered it," Finn admitted. "But, I couldn't. Later on, She told me that she wanted to see her dad and told me how to summon him. Of course, when I did, thinking I was helping, she decided to tell me he would suck the souls out of everyone in Ooo if he rose. Of course, by then it was too late. He arrived and took the axe-base that she loved so much...um, it was a base guitar that was also a battleaxe. Anyway, she and I chased him for the entire night trying to stop him from eating everyone's soul. Finally we caught him but Marceline was so angry at him that she just took her axe back and left him to pillage and eat at will. Finally I played the song I had recorded Marceline singing that said how much she cared about him but how hurt she had been by him doing one thing or another. He apologized and they made up then I stabbed him and freed all of the souls he had taken then sent him back to the Nightosphere. Marceline was mad at me for a couple minutes then thanked me and apologized for being no help."

"And yet, I'm guessing you were still friends with her," Bonnie said.

"Of course," Finn said. "Anyway, I had a crush on Princess Bubblegum, the ruler of the Candy Kingdom and eventually Jake talked me into taking her to the movies as a friend. I asked but she assumed it was a date and said she had to get ready for some royal even that in all honesty she really did have but I thought she was just being nice about rejecting me, mostly because Jake said so. Marceline and Jake both began to help me try to convince her to go with me. It was hilarious because their ideas were polar opposites. Jake's were embarrassing and required a lot of thought while Marceline's were all fun but wound up getting me in trouble. Eventually she apologized for not helping much and said that she had a lot of fun and would love to go with me. I asked her a bit later but she also assumed I meant as a date and refused telling me how I didn't want to go down that road with her. I understood what she meant after a minute and clarified and she agreed. As it turned out, it was a bad idea since the movie was a sappy romance anyway and we wound up going out to look for a fight instead."

"Sounds like your plan backfired and Jake knew it would," Bonnie said.

"He did," Finn said. "Anyway, A while after that, I fought a massive skeleton named the Lich King and eventually managed to destroy him only to have him return later. But I'm skipping. Sorry, I have a lot of memories of her."

"That's okay," Bonnie said. "Take your time."

"Alright," Finn said. "Before the Lich, some wizard tricked me and Jake into taking a memory from Marceline by telling us that she was in danger and couldn't wake up unless we did it. Then he woke her up and destroyed the memory explaining that he was her abusive douche bag ex-boyfriend and the memory was their breakup. Jake and I eventually managed to show her my memory of her memory of the breakup. Then we beat Ash up for tricking her into dating him again. That was actually more fun than it should have been. Anyway, then we fought the Lich, Marceline didn't though. After we fought the Lich, Marceline took us to the Nightosphere to visit her father but we didn't remember. We woke up inside with no memory of going there. We had Jake's camera but we didn't get far before the battery died. We broke out and began trying to escape. We wound up fighting what we thought was Hunson Abadeer, her father, but when we finally got out, we found out that it was Marceline. We watched the video and saw that we had gone with her and she had seemed to convince her father not to make her take over the Nightosphere then he gave her an amulet as a present. When she put it on, she turned into his evil demon form and locked us up taking over the Nightosphere. We went back after her and tried to convince Abadeer to save her but he refused so we tried. Eventually I managed to get the amulet off but the residents of the Nightosphere attacked all three of us. Out of desperation, I put the amulet on and became a demon myself sending Marceline and Jake out of the Nightosphere and incapacitating the demons before losing myself completely to its evil. Then Abadeer rescued me and sent me back finally accepting that Marceline was happier not being in control of the Nightosphere."

"She must have been happy," Bonnie said.

"She said I had finally made up for my biggest mistake," Finn said. "Did I mention that one?"

"I don't think so," Bonnie said.

"Jake and I were playing hide and seek waiting for her to get home for a jam session," Finn said. "Jake hid inside the house which she had told us not to do so I went after him. Of course, before we could get out, she got home so we hid in her closet. We got stuck in the throughout the entire day waiting for her to fall asleep so we could sneak out of the house. Most of the time she sang songs written from her diary, which she would kill me for ever saying. Then she...um..."

"Yes?" Bonnie asked smirking and waiting for him to say something humiliating to have to watch.

"She...got in the shower and I tried to sneak to the door but somehow wound up in the bathroom just as she was getting in," Finn said blushing. "I went back to the closet and we waited until she fell asleep then began to sneak out but Jake started quietly screaming at me and she caught us. She said she wasn't mad and said that she hid in our tree house all the time then let us leave."

"I see," Bonnie said stifling a laugh with her hand. "So you were just friends?"

"Yes," Finn said. "But, when the Lich King came back for the last time, he started by capturing Marceline. He was going to kill her by bleeding her out, which apparently vampires can still die from, but I killed him by throwing him into his own well which absorbs the life force of anything that goes into it. Marceline was already nearly dead and was still bleeding out. She was too weak to heal but there was nothing even remotely red anywhere near us. I couldn't let her die so I let her do what she swore to never do."

"You let her take your blood," Bonnie said.

"Yeah," Finn said. "She needed blood to live and I was the only one there. So, yes, I let her drink my blood. It nearly killed me but she survived. As thanks for saving her life for really only the first time, she kissed me. She had done it on the cheek before all the time, like when we fought the first time. But...this time she kissed me for real. Then, she left me at the hospital to get home before the sun rose. The next day, I went to talk to her but a pack of why-wolves took Jake and we had to chase them. When we caught them, something hit me and I fell into a coma waking up here."

"That...would be terrible," Bonnie said. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Finn said. "So, what's your diagnosis? Am I crazy?"

Bonnie sighed and stared down at her blank notepad.

"I think that I have no idea," Bonnie said. "To me, it seems like you dreamed a new reality for yourself for whatever reason while you were in your coma. But...you believe every word you've said and honestly, I just don't know. I can't imagine what you would be feeling and I have no idea what to believe."

Finn nodded and they left to meet his mother. She instantly looked to Bonnie for a diagnosis.

"My official diagnosis is that his mind rejected his reality and fabricated a new one," Bonnie said. "I don't know why and I'm probably destroying whatever trust I have with him saying this but I can see real life things that could have influenced his dream."

"So he's crazy," Finn's mother said.

"Not necessarily," Bonnie said. "At the same time as I can see how it would just have been a dream, I don't really know for sure what to believe."

"Excuse me?" Finn's mother asked.

"I don't know what it is about him, but I know that he honestly believe this isn't real," Bonnie said. "He honestly believes that he belongs with the friends he had in this other reality. He believes we are a dream."

"If we were a dream he would have the perfect life," his mother said.

"Unless the dream was created by his mind to be rejected so that he could wake up," Bonnie said.

Finn's mother scoffed at the idea and turned to Finn.

"Come on, we're going home," she said.

"No," Finn said. "I'm not going anywhere with you. You're a bitch. And I'm done with this place."

"You're what?" his mother asked.

"I'm done," Finn said. "I'm going to the train tracks so I can go home."

"Absolutely not," Finn's mother said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the car. "You are going home and staying there."

His mother threw him into the car then drove them home. Then she marched him to his room.

"Alright," Finn said wrenching his arm free. "Just tell me one thing."

"What?" his mother asked.

"What happened to Marceline?" Finn asked.

"She was dying of some brain disease then all of a sudden you were found beside her dead body with the bloody knife in your hand," his mother said.

"Do you believe I did it?" Finn asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," she said. "I'm glad she's gone."

Finn glared at her then climbed into bed and his mother left locking the door.

THE END

* * *

Read and review


End file.
